Together we Stand
by farcas.snowblind
Summary: Just a few monts after Nick and Judy solve their first case with the nighthowlers, they are faced with one of their most dangerous cases of their careers. As a drug bust uncovers something far worse, they will both be faced with their biggest fears. And all this as Nick was about to ask Judy out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Nicks POV-

"Blueberries" nick thought as his alarm exploded with what sounded like the scream of a thousand banshees.

"I. Need. Blueberries. In coffee. Mixed with sugar, lots of sugar." It was 6:05am by the time he finally arose from his restless sleep, his auburn fur matted and sticky from sweat. It took him another five minutes before he could trust his legs to carry him to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, looking like a male model compared to the shell of a fox he was when he walked in.

"Hello handsome" I said to myself with a smirk as I stood in the door frame.

After looking around for no particular reason, I decided to make myself that coffee I so desperately deserve. I turned on the coffee maker, and went to get some blueberries from the fridge to blend.

"No. No no no nonononono!" I yelled as I practically ripped apart my fridge looking for my favorite food source. "no! This cannot be happening!"

"What the hell are you yelling about you deluded fox!" The neighbour next door yelled.

"I'm out of blueberries!" I said, half yelling and half crying.

"... Go back to bed! Or work, or whatever you foxes do in the morning!" The neighbour finished. He could be heard stomping away from the wall.

I sighed and grabbed my ZPD uniform and threw it on as quick as I could, grabbed my blueberryless coffee, and stomped out the door.

"So it's going to be one of those days" I thought to myself as I left the apartment.

-Narrators POV-

He arrived at the ZPD precinct half an hour later. He slowly walked in as Clawhouser gave him his daily welcome, nick just gave a half wave and continued his walk into the bullpen. Judy was already there, of course she was always early. His spirits lifted immediately when he saw her, if only slightly. Her ever joyous mood was always infectious.

"Hey nick! How's it going?"

"Meh. Ok i guess carrots."

"Hey, what's up?" Judy asked, confused by the lack of jump in his step and sly emotion in his voice."

"It's just, I'm, out of blueberries, for my coffee..." He said, a tear forming in his eye.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Come on you big baby, I'll buy you some later"

Nick's face lit up, and his signature grin returned. "Ahh i knew you would carrots! As I always said, moping will get you anywhere. Well, if you can do it right."

"Don't push you're luck you dumb fox" she mock growled. "I might find out that I left my wallet at home"

"Ohh you're such a sly little bunny" he remarked.

"And you're just a dumb fox" she chirped, just as Chief Bogo entered the bullpen.

As per tradition, the chief was greeted by hoots and table banging until he silenced the eagar police officers.

"Alright calm down. I said CALM DOWN! That's better. Now, new week means new cases. Bucky, Pronk, you two are taking the case of the mystery mammal selling catnip in savannah square. Mchorn, Antlerson, since you mammals worked your claws off on the tundra town case last week, you two are in charge of showing the rookies around the town. Finally Nick and Judy, you two will be helping lead a fellow precinct on a drug bust in the rainforest district. You will all be able to pick up your case file from Clawhouser as always. Dismissed"

Around the room there was various high fives and hoots as animals left the room. As Nick and Judy got up to leave Bogo called to them.

"Not yet. I'll be having a word with you to before you leave." He said in his usual monotone voice."

After everyone left Bogo walked over to them, dwarfing them.

"I picked you two because despite what people might think, you are the best officers I have had at my disposal. That however, does not mean you're the best fighters or straightest shooters. I need to know right now, do you two think you're up to the challenge?" A small hint of worry staining his normal monotone voice.

-Judy's POV-

"Sir" I said "It is my duty, like all my fellow officers, to protect and serve this city. Whatever that may mean. If I back away just because I can't do it, what right do I have to wear this badge?"

Bogo nearly smiled. "Good. Go get the information from Clawhouser. And good luck."

As we walked off Nick gave me a smile.

"And I thought I was the smooth talking one..." He remarked.

"Not today foxy." She replied.

Their happy mood was cut down when they saw the worried look on Clawhousers face.

"A-Are you guys really going to do it? I mean, l-lead the raid?" He stuttered.

I sighed "you too? I swear if we haven't already proved we're more than cute little animals with the night howler case, we may as well just quit now." I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Yeah come on Clawhouser, just because we proved we're better than everyone else here within our first 48 hours." Nick added.

Clawhouser, despite himself, laughed. "Alright, I know you guys can do it, but that won't stop me worrying."

"We know hun, we know" I said as we grabbed the file. "Anyway, we gotta go. Talk later!" She said as we walked out the door.

The day was hot. The sun was out and not a cloud in the sky. We smiled as we made their way to their cruiser.

"So, you ready for this?" Nick asked, in a rather serious manner.

"You know it fox" I smiled as I talked. "Just make sure you keep up"

"As always carrots, as always"

 **Yes, I did decide to go back and make this a POV story. I felt like I could do a lot more with the characters and their emotions like this. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, or any type of writing really. I have however, always wanted to get into it. So if anyone has any tips or suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Narrator's POV-

After having Nick read out the report, as Judy was driving, they felt decidedly more worried. The animals they were taking on have set up a major drug ring that operates all over the city, and they were being dropped right in the middle of it. The officers in intel have traced hundreds of phone calls from known drug dealers all over the city reporting back to here, and found many more encoded emails, all traced back to here. The address put them right in the middle of the rainforest district, where only vehicles like their FWD cruiser could even attempt the tracks. The dense canopy blocking out any type of satellite surveillance, and whenever they got any surveillance modules close, they were fried by a controlled EMP blast. They had no idea how big the complex was, how it was laid out, or what kind of resistance they were to expect. All they knew was that the entrance was somewhere at the end of this road.

"You still think we got a chance?" Nick said, with a small falter in his grin.

They reached the other police officers.

"Only one way to find out!" Judy said as she hopped out of the vehicle. But in truth she was internally shaking. And started to feel sick.

"Hey, what's up carrots?" Asked nick, sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, It's just, nothing. Let's just go catch up with the others." Judy said. Trying to skirt the question.

"Hey" Nick said, grabbing her arm. We're in this together. Personally I'm scared out of my mind. But if we do this, we're doing it as a team, as we always have. That's why we keep winning, that's how we got here, and it ain't gonna stop here. So, are we in, or are we out?" Nick said, dropping his usual quick talking act for a much less seen caring one.

"Hell. Lets do it. After all" Judy said with a small smile "if we don't, we'll never hear the end of it back home." She said trying to change the mood. Worry still slightly staining her voice.

"Well then let's get going! Or we'll get there and see it's already over." Nick's smart talking act back in place.

"Alright men. And ladies," Officer Rhys announced, glancing at the small rabbit in front of her."quite frankly, we have no time to waste. Due to the nature of our relatively small crew, we still have the element of surprise." He put an emphasis on "small". Judy swallowed, officer Rhys was a lion, and as per stereotype, thought of himself as above all prey. Nick silently growled to himself, he saw how this was affecting Judy. " _Why am I thinking like this."_ He thought.

"But we need to act now" Rhys continued. "We found the entrance about five minutes ago. Oh yes, as per Chief Bogo's orders, officers Wilde and Hopps will be leading this raid." He said with obvious discontent filling his voice. "Alright, over to you" he addressed Nick primarily.

Nick addressed the group "Alright. We all have the same brief, so if anyone has any real information please speak up now, we'd all like to hear it." This produced chuckles all round. "In all seriousness, with the limited information we have we can't really create a game plan. All we can do is breach each door like there is an army waiting for us on the other side, and hope there isn't. Other than that, don't get shot. As much as I'd like to try, i doubt i could carry ANY of you out afterwards." Nick finished, still grinning. Eyes followed him as he returned to his partner.

"Alright! Men! Positions!" Officer Rhys roared. Judy and Nick took up positions on both sides of a cleverly concealed metal door set into a small rock face. As she stood and looked back over the officers, she could've sworn that she saw a silhouette moving between trees behind them. But she had no time to wonder, because the shaped charge was being moulded to the door.

"Three! Two! One!" The bomb operator yelled.

BOOOOM! The sound echoed throughout the chamber within, and they were on the move.

-Judy's POV-

I jumped through and rolled to the opposite wall, a split second Nick did the same. We looked down the dimly lit hallway. All was quiet, not a living thing in sight. Just as we were about to say clear, a grenade rolled down the hall.

"GRENADE" We yelled in unison. Nick jumped out the door and I jumped behind a steel table the breaching explosive knocked over. The grenade exploded with a blinding flash and an ear splitting sound. it was a flash bang, designed to disorientate and confuse the opponents. A few seconds later the gunshots started. It was a hailstorm of bullets, defining in the Confines of the wide but short hallway. I was trapped, bullets ricocheting of the upturned table. I pulled out my miniature pistol, while it may have held a smaller round than usual, it was also a high velocity hollow point. Suddenly the shooting stopped, and a dull thump could be heard at the other end of the hall.

"Come on hopps!" Rhys yelled, smoking rifle to his shoulder and advancing quickly. I fell in behind him, Nick behind me.

"You ok?" Nick asked.

I didn't reply, too focused to the advance. We breached the next door, where they found a cowering otter in a lab coat. The room was filled with beakers containing unnamable liquids.

"DON'T MOVE OR ILL SHOOT!" One of the other officers yelled, pointing the rifle at the small mammal. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere.

-Nick's POV-

This continued for half a dozen more rooms. They encountered resistance in quite a few of them, but were able to subdue them with no real casualties.

"If we keep going at this rate we just might be finished by Christmas!" I yelled.

"What do you suppose we do?" Officer Rhys replied angrily.

"We split! We have three teams of two tight now. One team per room sounds like plenty, and we might be able to stop them before they destroy any REAL evidence." I said.

"fine! Just don't get shot! Take the room at the end. NOW!" Rhys barked.

"Yessir!" Nick and Judy replied in unison, and ran out the room.

Once they reached the last door, we stopped and listened. Nothing could be heard.

"Could be good, or could be bad" Judy said.

"Why not both?" I smiled as I talked, then smashed the door in.

The room was empty, save for some broken vials and money surrounding a table. Like all the rest in the complex, it was made of steel. We instantly ran in and flipped the table to provide cover if a fight was going to break out. We waited, nothing happened. After awhile, we decided to move through to the next room. The door was inset to the wall, a hallway about one meter lead towards it. We entered the hallway, and were grabbed though the walls.

They were made from plasterboard, and must have been made to be smashed through for a trap. A trap we had just fallen for. The arms were followed by the rest of the animals. Big, brown, grizzly bears.

" _Bears, why does it have to bears?"_ I thought to myself.

A black panther opened the door. "Well well. If it isn't the token police. I'm honestly a little hurt, I thought they would at least send real cops to come get me." He spat as he spoke. "I mean heck, doesn't your intel say I run the biggest drug ring in the city? Oh well, no matter. I guess your death will bring the same media coverage. Just think of it, Police officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps killed in police drug raid" he laughed.

-Judy's POV-

I was feeling sick, but defeated. " _So this is how it's going to end."_ I look at Nick who was looking back at me. A new emotion on his face that was new but instantly recognisable. _"Wait, does he, no that can't be right. He'd never feel the same way."_ But that expression was Mistakable. " _Maybe he does. At least i'll die believing that"_ I thought to myself. It was enough for me.

"Would you look at that. Love at long last. To bad you won't be able to experience the joys of it."

-Nick's POV-

I silently began to cry. " _So that's it. Love. Yes, I think he's right."_ after all this time, I finally knew how I felt. And it was all going to end. " _Just my luck. After finally finding someone I can trust, who I actually care for, love, it ends. Well I'll be damned if we die without her knowing it."_ So I threw her a look, a look she would only understand if she felt the same way. It was the only thing I could do.

-narrator's POV-

As they looked into each other's eyes, they smiled. And the panther pulled the trigger.

They heard the shot, but neither fell. They looked up. Before them knelt an animal, his distinct shark tail shielding them from the shot. He grabbed a handful of plasterboard dust and threw it at the panther while kicking the bears legs out from under them. As they fell the strange animal jumped at the panther knocking him to the ground, but not before the panther got one more shot off. They wrestled about for a few seconds before the new assailant got his claws across the panthers throat. When the animal rose from the panther, there was blood all over his stomach and hands. The bears started to get up, only to be knocked back down by his powerful elbow strikes, his eyes shining like the fires of hell.

Once he noticed there was no more attackers, his mood changed instantly. He smiled and said "You guys are welcome." Then looked down. He saw blood coming from his limp tail and stomach. He looked back at them and fell to the ground.

 **Hello again. I've never tried to do mixed POV before so if anyone has any tips for future chapters i'd really appreciate it. Anyway i hope you liked the chapter, i'll be trying to do longer ones like this for future chapters (around 1,500 to 2,000 words). Also tell me if you want me to do flashback type things to show their relationship before this story begins or simply continue with it without them. Thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Beep... Beep... Beep"

"I swear whoever set that alarm I will murder, vey slowly." I thought as the continuous beeping awoke me from my slumber. With out opening my eyes i tried to reach over and turn off the alarm but i found my arms were restricted. My eyes shot open.

"What the hell is going on." I looked around and saw that everything was white and the beeping was coming from a machine next to me.

"Ok, I'm in a hospital. But what for this time?" I asked myself. I went to lift the bed sheet but was once again reminded that i couldn't move my arms. When i looked down to see what was holding my arms there, i saw handcuffs attached around my wrists d to the bed rail. "What have i gotten myself into this time?" I tried to remember what lead me here. And it all came back. The surveillance of the bunker, finding an air vent hidden above the compound, the cops arriving, and deciding to go ahead anyway. Then watching those partners through a light socket in the roof, deciding I'd let them die, and them breaking through the trap door above to safe them. "Damnit Farcas, you're getting soft."

2 days earlier.

"Bloody rain." I muttered to myself. "I swear this is the last time I'm this far in the rainforest district" While the canopy might have stopped the continuous downfall, all the water that has accumulated on the massive leaves all came down in massive splashes, which liked to land on me. Every so often i would look down at a puddle and smile, but the animal that looked back at me was a stranger. I have a dark grey fur back and white fur front separated by a jagged blue line that ran the length of my body. However the white was almost completely covered in mud. One of my eyes was deep blue and the other shining purple, which always drew strange looks. Nothing, however more so than the two fins on my back and the long, tribal shark tail that swung behind me. All covered in fur. Why am i like this? I can't remember. Or anything else before i was like, nine or ten. It's obvious that it was important, or weird, or something. O stopped thinking about that quite awhile ago. "what can you do aye? Ahh well. **Special** job for a special animal" I said as i stepped over the puddle to continue my trek through the bush.

I had come equipped waring a thick black raincoat and black cargo pants, but after trekking through the bush for two days they were both soaked through and had more chance of hindering me than helping. So now i only wore dark grey active wear shorts, my thick fur insulating me from the cold and rain. I had also started the journey with a m16 carbine rifle, two 500 buffalo pistols, and an assortment of tactical knifes hidden from view. And no matter what animals say, the m16 is not invincible. After the first day, the mud and dirt had filled the rifle, and with no cleaning kit, i took it apart and scattered it around the surrounding area. I didn't want anyone finding a complete rifle, their few and far between and extremely dangerous. And by the time i reached the air vent, i only had one pistol and my knives lift.

"What the hell is that?" I said to myself as i saw movement on the access road 500 metres away. "were they expecting another shipment?" If so this could my plan. I needed to be in and out before they could move the target again. I need to find out, so i grabbed what was left of my gear, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me could towards the access road.

What was waiting for me there stopped me in my tracks. "Are those cops!" I whisper/yelled. "What are they doing here!" They weren't supposed to be here, this could ruin everything. If they smash through the front door, everyone will know and the target will be moved. "No, not this time" I said, anger dripping from my voice. As i said that, i spotted a rabbit cop, and a fox. "Seriously, what is this world turning to..." I thought. But as i said that the bunny seemed to look straight at me. I ducked and hid, not sure if she saw me. "I gotta go" i said, and my sprint back to the ventilation shaft began.

By the time I got there, i could tell that the fighting had started. The sound of bullets hitting steel echoed through the shaft. "Shit. Ok now i really gotta go." He thought. He grabbed his rope, found

a thick branch that hadn't rotted through, tied the rope to it, and with a little hesitation, lowered himself in.

The journey was very long. Im guessing i dropped about nine stories, roughly. I crawled along until i found what i was looking for, a thin layer of plasterboard like the ones below me on either side of the hall. "Probably occupied." I thought to myself. I waited for about five minutes, looking for the Panther to emerge through a light socket with no light. Then i heard a massive crash at the other end of the room, followed by the flipping of a table. "Cops! How did they get here so fast!" I went to check it out. "Really? Them?" I thought as I saw the token cops behind a table. "At least they got their breaching technique right" i sighed and went back to my position, and waited. "Ohh here they come! Time to see if there is anyone in the hallway traps!" I kinda felt bad for them as they were grabbed through the walls. So unfair. But then i heard the voice. "Well well, if it isn't the token police."

Time suddenly stopped. He was here, the panther. As far as i know he doesn't have a name, only a reputation. I crawled back to the plasterboard trap, and got ready to strike. "Not yet" I thought.

"But what about the cops" I argued with myself.

I Looked down and saw how defeated they were acting.

"There dead. I cant help them now without killing myself."

"How do you know?"

"Because thats how the world works. Only comic book heroes survive everything. And we both know that I'm no hero."

"You could be today"

"I have a mission."

"Fuck the mission, look at them."

When i looked at them again they were looking into each others eyes, and smiling. Something inside me clicked.

"Damnit Farcas, you're getting soft"

I smashed through the plaster board, and before i hit the ground i had a plan. There was no way of getting out of this Scott free, but i could still get out alive. I instantly threw my tail in front of me, taking the bullet. It hurt. A Lot. I grabbed some plaster dust of the ground and threw it at the dumbstruck Panther, then swung my legs into the standing bears just above the knee caps, knocking them over. Using the remaining momentum, threw myself to my feet, and charged at the Panther. I tackled him square in the chest, bowling him to the ground. He tried to fight back, but his eyes were still filled with plaster. I got to his throat, and heard a second shot. I quickly dragged my claws across his neck, and watched the life drain through his bloodshot eyes. I stood up and ran towards the bears who were nearly standing. I jumped up and against a wall to get me high enough, and used my elbow to strike straight down on the back of bear number ones neck. He dropped. As he fell i jumped off his back towards the other, and smashed my elbow against his temple. When i landed, and noticed there was no one left, i relaxed. "Now, whats a really smart, funny line i could use right now?" The best i could think of was "you guys are welcome" It was then i felt the burning in my stomach. I looked down and saw a sizeable hole in my abdomen, Blood was streaming from an open wound. "So this is how it ends huh" I thought to himself "Standing in front of cops with a massive hole in stomach."

"Could be worse." My mind told me

"Yea." I replied. Thinking of all the other scenarios I've found myself in before. "I guess it could. Better than the time i was left in a sewer drain, or the time i got iced by Mr big. But still, i got myself out of those."

"Well, get yourself out of this"

"Remember how i said I wasn't a comic book hero?"

"Remember when i said today you could be?"

I looked back at the cops "I never even got their names" and fell to the ground.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. Ive been on holiday for the past two weeks and had no access to a computer. I still dont (ive had to write this chapter on my ipad). Ill have the next chapter up by tomorrow, as ive already written most of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Hello, I'm alive! Can someone please turn that beeping piece of shot off!" Now, this finally got some attention, in the form of four doctors running into the room.

"You, your awake? Already?" The first one quite obviously stated.

"Thats what it looks like. So, can you please turn that off? Or, at least put it on silent? Its annoyingly painful for animals, like me, with sensitive hearing."

"Uh, yes, of course" the same doctor replied. He must have been the superior. "You don't seem very drowsy, normally the pain killers are well into effect by now."

"Well lets just say I'm used to them." I replied, just as the beeping was silenced. "Finally. Partial silence"

"Um well, there are some police here to speak to you. And since you seem to be thinking straight, i think ill let them in."

"Who are they?"

"Who?"

"The cops. Who do you think."

"Oh, right. Um, it says here-" he was cut short by a yell from outside.

"When can my officers speak to this, thing!" The voice was deep, monotone, and filled with authority.

"Hello chief Bogo" I thought to myself. While I've never met him before, his voice was unmistakable.

"Sir, i was, um, just about to give them permission. He seems the be coher-"

"Good. Let them in." Bogo cut him off.

"Officers Wilde, Hopps, if you could please step into the room." The doctor was a ferret, and very jumpy. Not nervous, just skittish.

As they walked in, i recognised the duo. Hell, how could i not? A rabbit and a fox, working together, as cops. Sounds like something out of a movie. But there was something there, in the way they walked, they were extremely comfortable together. "Maybe theres more to these two than meets the eye?" They weren't, however, comfortable in the vicinity of me. Even the foxes grin faltered. "Now thats something you don't see everyday."

"Alright, first, um, where-what were you-" Judy started.

"Ok, at this rate we'll be here longer than the known universe. Im guessing you want to know why i was at the compound?"

Judy only nodded. But Nick cracked a smile.

"Well, i was there for the same reason you were. The panther. Ive been chasing him for about two years. To start, he's a ghost. This guy ran a organisation big enough to squash mister big without breaking a sweat. But nobody knew of it. They had, and still have, a massive number of people working the streets that don't even know where there money goes. But of course you guys already knew this. You attacked his base."

Both of them looked completely dumbstruck.

"You, did already know this didn't you?" I asked, confused.

"Thats confidential." Nick replied.

"So thats a no. So why were you attacking the base!"

"We had intercepted lots of calls from known drug dealers back to that base. We suspected that it was being led from there" Judy took over.

"Wait, so that was a drug raid? I take back what i was about to say about how good your intel is."

"So you were there for the panther, and thats it? Did you see us getting ready to break down the door? Judy asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Then why did you go ahead?"

"After two years, i wasn't going to let some cops get I'm the way. And plus, cops are slow at clearing rooms. Im surprised you caught up with me."

"My fault. I suggested we split into pairs to clear rooms faster." Nick said and grinned.

"Well look at where that put us. Or more specifically, me." I replied.

"That brings me to my next question." Judy said "why did you save us. You could've waited until we were dead, the bears were gone, and the panther wasn't ready to shoot. But you didn't, you smashed through the roof and saved us. You nearly died. Hell, you did die, twice! As the doctors were trying to save you. Why?"

"Well, theres what my heart was telling me. That was along the lines of "be a hero", and what my head was telling me "no you're not". Then it was saying "you're getting soft". It was saying that as i broke through the roof. I don't think my mind had much to do with this." I said, shrugging. "What can you do?"

"Um we-well thanks" Judy said. We-we'll be back soon."

They left the room.

-Judy's POV-

"So, what do you think?" Bogo asked. Calmer than usual.

"Well i think he has the ability to be extremely dangerous, but only when the situation arises." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I think he's pretty funny, likes a good joke, but as Judy said, dangerous. Nick said, being his usual self.

"Well what do you think i should do! I could easily through him in jail for breaking and entering, trespassing, and animal slaughter. But i doubt the last one would stick. Word has already gotten out how a mysterious anti-hero saved two police officers in a drug raid, and if people find out it was him, and I'm throwing him in jail, the media will have ALL our balls for breakfast. I cant just let him walk free either. We don't even know where he lives. Sure we've been able to ID him, but we found the bear minimum of, well, anything! Social security number, bank account, birth certificate, and thats about it. But he isn't poor, his bank balance sits just over 500 thousand. There is no pattern to deposits or withdrawals, so its not likely he has a legitimate job, or stable accommodation. That is unless he pays in big sums at random times to though us off the track, but its all done in cash. This guy is a ghost."

"Well i suggest we put him under home security until he recovers, then work from there." Nick suggested.

"Were you not listening! We don't know where he lives!"

"I don't think he means at his house..." I said, catching Nicks meaning. He threw me a look, asking if it was okay. Its funny how you learn how to pick up on looks that someone you spend time with gives to you.

"well whose house then!" Bogo yelled. Not picking up on the hidden meaning.

"Ours" i replied before Nick had the chance. My way of replying to Nicks look.

"What! Are you out of your mind! He's a menace!"

"He saved our lives!" I yelled back. Deciding id fight for this.

"Think about it Bogo. He need caring for, and we need more information. You put him under our protection for, lets say, two weeks. That would give him time to heal and enough time for us to get information from him. Its a win, win."

Bogo as silent for what seemed like hours. Then he spoke with a much quieter voice.

"If this goes south, if shit hits the fan, this will mean the end of more than just your careers. The public outrage will cripple the prescient. You better not mess this up."

"Thank You thank you thank you" i said, a little to much happiness in my voice.

"Yea. When have we ever messed anything up?" Nick stated. Bogo only growled and walked off.

"So, whats your plan nick?" I asked.

"Plan? When have i got a plan. I just want to know what this guy is like when not being shot at, or talking to cops. Besides carrots, he seems funny."

"To slightly change subject, do we even know what species he is? Ive never seen anything like it"

A frown suddenly crossed Nicks face. After a but of thinking, he replied with an answer.

"No. I have absolutely no idea carrots. But hey, that must make for an interesting story." When he finished his smile returned to his face. "Now lets go find that doctor, we need to know when hes clear to leave"

Inside i was extremely nervous. We were inviting this killer into our house. Sure, i may think he's a hero. he saved my life, and Nicks, and nearly died in doing so. There was no part of me that actually thought he'd hurt me. I guess whats bothering me is that Ive seen animals kill animals before, but never like that. Never in such a primal way. "Its the only way he could've saved us, He had no weapons." I keep telling myself over and over as we walk down the hall towards the head doctor.

-Nicks POV-

"Hey carrots, do you know what type of food he eats? Im guessing meat but what type?" I ask as we get to the doctor.

"Ive known him for as long as you have. How do you expect me know?"

"Well aren't bunnies supposed to be the smart ones? After all, you guys used to run from us. I thought you'd be able to pick up on natural predators" i said, and was rewarded with a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up nick" Judy said, trying to contain a smile.

"I can see that smile. You should know you cant hide that stuff from me"

"Um, excuse me..." The doctor said, who had been standing there for the duration of the conversation. "You wanted me for something?"

"Yep." I said "just wondering when, um, hey carrots, what was his name?"

"Farcas. You should try to remember that." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Right. When Farcas can is allowed to leave." I finished.

"Well he's awake, and doesn't seem to be that affected by the pain killers. We still need to run a few more tests, but by the end of the day he'll be cleared. However with no one to look after him, we'll advise him to stay until he gains some proper mobility."

"That wont be a problem, he's coming home with us so we can monitor him over the next couple weeks." Judy said in her usual, upbeat tone.

"Are you sure? He'll be a lot of work, and not to mention the reason he's in here. Not a role model citizen if you ask me quietly.

"And we're cops, who have been asked to put the suspect under home security until he is fully recovered. Once that has happened we will take the best course of action depending on his behaviour over the the detention period. Whether that be jail, a trial, or simply being let go." I said, cutting Judy off. Only lying a little bit.

"Very well then. You can stay here if you want, but it will still be a few hours before we can let him leave. If you want i can call you when he's ready and you can pick him up."

"We'll go with the second option. Here's my number." Judy stated. And saw me looking at her. "What? We still have to get things set up at home for him, and if we stay we'll just get in their way."

"Fine fine." I said, a bit annoyed that i don't get to talk to Farcas anymore. "Lets get going. We got a house to clean, and a room to set up." I said. "Oh yea, Judy, I'm out of blueberries. I need more blueberries. Blueber-"

"I get it. We'll stop on the way home and get you blueberries. Wait. How have i not realised this... What place is farcas staying at? We both live at separate apartments!"

"Calm down, you two can stay at mine. It's definitely big enough for all of us, you've seen it."

"Really? It wont bother you?" Judy asked, worried.

I laughed. "Really? You're asking me that? Ive been trying to get you to move in for weeks! If this is what it takes, I'm more than happy."

"thankyourhankyouthankyou" she repeated, over and over.

As we were leaving the building, a voice called after us

"To answer your earlier question, he eats both fish and, um. Red, meat..." The doctor seemed extremely uncomfortable saying the last part.

"Oh, um, thanks!" I yelled back as we walked out the door.

 **next chapter should be up late next week as school starts again and i have nuclear physics to study for.**


End file.
